The present invention relates to a combination changing mechanism for the non-coaxial combination lock and the combination lock used said mechanism for luggage case.
As known in the prior art, the arrangement of the dial wheel of luggage case combination lock includes the coaxial and non-coaxial types. Both are consistent in principle that the engaging relaltionship between the dial wheel and the combination changing wheel can be changed to achieve the combination change.
In general, there are two ways to let their engaging relationship be changed. The first way is that the dial wheel is moved longitudinally relative to the combination changing wheel so that their inner and outer teeth are disengaged with each other, the dial wheel is then rotated a predetermined angle, and pushed toward the changing wheel to let the inner and outer teeth engage in a new relationship. The second way is that a compressible spring is arranged within a cavity in the combination changing wheel to act as an inner tooth. When the changing wheel is refrained from rotating, the rotation of the dial wheel will compress the spring inner tooth by its outer tooth so that the combination change is achieved.
It is noted from long-term use that the combination lock used either combination changing mechanism mentioned above has some drawbacks as follows: [a]. To allow the dial wheel to be moved longitudinally relative to the combination changing wheel, in the former mechanism the lock housing must provide sufficient space, resulting in the increase of the volume of the lock, and this limits the arranging range of the lock. [b]. In the latter mechanism, the mounting of the spring inner tooth increases the cost, and the spring will easily become weak and thus lose its function, resulting in incorrect operation of the combination change.
An improved combination changing mechanism according to one preferred embodiment of the present invention intends to improve on the above-described drawbacks.